Operation: Foxfire part 2
The race is on to procure the only relic to restore Foxfire, while the foxy Maximal infiltrates MECH HQ for her T-cog. Plot With Foxfire on a medical bed, Razorbeast tells Bonecrusher and Cheetor off for taking her into battle. When Foxfire comes around, she faces the medic's ire as well, and Optimus grounds Foxfire until her T-cog can be recovered. Razorbeast has another idea though—he believes that a transplant could be done. Hearing this and realizing she nearly got scrapped, Cheetor offers to donate his own T-cog in the transplant. Though Optimus is uncertain and Foxfire hesitates in allowing this, Cheetor still is iron-resolve in it, as Razorbeast convinces Optimus. Megatron is pleased with the new device Waspinator has secured—a force field generator—although Megatron's demonstration leaves him startled. Elsewhere, Shadow Panther and Silas find an Energon deposit, though Silas would appreciate it if Shadow Panther didn't talk so much. Razorbeast selects Airazor to assist him with the operation, though she's less than enthusiastic. They start by putting Cheetor in an induced stasis, but before they can do the same for Foxfire, an alarm signals the appearance of another relic from the Vaults of Iacon. Optimus calls a halt to the operation so he, Grimlock, Airazor, and Wind-Rider can investigate. No sooner have they left than Agent Fowler contacts the base. He passes on the news that he's got the possible coordinates of a MECH base. But with Razorbeast getting the necessary tools for the procedure, and Cheetor is barely coherent, still recovering from stasis, there are no Maximals to pass on the news. Justin volunteers to pass the message on. Optimus and his team reach the top of a mountain to find Scorponok and a team of Predacons uncovering the Forge of Solus Prime. With it, the Maximals could conceivably create a new T-cog for Foxfire. MECH infuses the newly-found energon into their creation, but as it begins to stir, Foxfire bursts through the door. Though unarmed, she throws a manhole cover like a disc at Shadow Panther, knocking her flat, and proceeds to shrug off the weapons fire from the MECH goons. As Scorponok and a team of Predacons free the forge, the Maximals charge them. While Grimlock tackles Inferno, Optimus, Wind-Rider, and Airazor find they have a bit of a problem getting past Scorponok's new shield generator, and he pushes them back to the wall of the mountain. Foxfire knocks a bunch of MECH troopers flat, jumps on their robot and tears her T-cog from its innards. But before Silas could stop her further, she destroys the prototype robots with a blow of cyrstalocution, destorying all of MECH’s work with one blow. No sooner said than done when she's hit by a blast from Shadow Panther. As MECH withdraw, Shadow Panther grabs the T-cog and threatens to destroy it. Cheetor recovers, only to find Fowler shouting at him about MECH coordinates, and the kids reveal to both Maximals that Foxfire has gone to deal with it. Meanwhile, Foxfire has had enough of Shadow Panther's gloating and belts the She-Predacon, knocking her flat. As the T-cog flies up into the air, Foxfire jumps for it, but a quick blast by Silas spells the end of that attempt. While the two leave, Foxfire is left with her shattered T-cog. Silas and Shadow Panther meet up with MECH outside the compound, as Shadow Panther laments with Silas about him losing the T-cog. But Silas reassures her that he found a donor, and Shadow Panther is soon surrounded by MECH troops. Optimus, Wind-Rider and Airazor are forced back to the cliff edge. While Inferno is distracted by their predicament, Grimlock takes the opportunity to grab the Forge of Solus Prime and smack the Predacons with it. Inferno, Spittor, and Jetstorm lands on Drillbit and Scorponok and for a few moments Grimlock stands triumphant, at least until Megatron steps out of the Ground Bridge and blasts him. Collecting the Forge, the Predacons leave. Razorbeast reports the situation with MECH to Optimus. Shadow Panther comes around to find MECH gone. When she sees Optimus's team arrive at the MECH base, she tries to transform, only to find her T-cog had been taken, and runs off in furious and murderous rage into the woods. Meanwhile, Foxfire walks out to join her comrades, sadly holding her own damaged T-cog. Optimus radios Razorbeast to prepare for surgery. On the Darkside, Megatron attempts to use the Forge, only to discover that it requires the power of a Prime to work. Despite this hitch, the warlord takes comfort in the knowledge that the Forge is safely away from the hands of the Maximals - and more specifically, Optimus… and Aelita, much to the confusion of the Predacons. Razorbeast finishes operating, restoring Foxfire's old cog. Though Foxfire's first few attempts to transform fail, she eventually manages it, and hugs the girls in joy. Razorbeast, for his part, seems happy that it worked. Quotes You and I both know there exists a way to make her whole again. A transplant. But that would require a donor. You don't need to look for one, Big Bot. I'll do it. Razorbeast tells Optimus Primal of the alternative, and that Cheetor stands up willing to make such a sacrifice for Foxfire. Do you ever not speak? Oh, come on. What’s wrong with an intellectually conversational girl? Seriously, what kind of world would it be when pretty girls stop talking? A quiet one. Silas says what we're all thinking to Shadow-Panther. I’m able! Just ask Bantor! He was all mandrill until I put a tiger in his tank! Delerious Cheetor, spouting random Transformer references. "Mine's bigger!" Bonecrusher compares hammers with Inferno. I. Want. My. T-Cog. NOW! Foxfire angrily ordering Silas, as she has him in an armlock hold, slowly breaking his arm in the process. "Time to sprint! And why? Oh! Because I can!" '' Shadow-Panther, who really should learn to keep her mouth shut.'' Sorry about the T-Cog. Oh, that's alright, I assure you. I think we found a donor. Shadow-Panther and Silas, who the latter betrays and takes her T-Cog. Trivia *This is the second part of the tribute episode of Transformers Prime. *This is the first time Foxfire uses an ancient Cybertronian Martial Arts called Crystalocution; a technique similar to pressure points, but shatters the metal to pieces. Category:Chapters